Axel
"Uhm... My Source doesn't exist, you guys are my only friends" - '''Axel' to Olivia about his secret source.'' Axel is one of the two tetragonists of Minecraft: Story Mode, along with Olivia. He is a large and strong human who is known to be a prankster , and is one of Jesse's best friends. Biography Background "The Order of the Stone" Axel is first seen at the beginning of the game. Jesse and Olivia hear a hissing noise coming from the outside of the treehouse. Nervous, Jesse reaches for the trapdoor, when suddenly Axel, wearing a Creeper mask, jumps up and scares them. Reuben rams into him, and Olivia and Jesse scold him. After they set out for the Building Competition, Axel claims that his "sources" tell him that the special guest at EnderCon this year is Gabriel the Warrior, and that whoever wins the Building Competition gets to meet him. After which it is revealed that his "source" is actually just all the posters hung up around the forest. He suggests that for the building competition, they should build a creeper, and the player gets to decide between a creeper, an Enderman and a zombie. At the competition, Axel assists in building the fireworks display, after which he will either stay behind to save the structure or join Jesse to find Reuben after he gets lit on fire and runs into the forest. He is later seen again at EnderCon, and he is waiting by the structure that won. If Jesse's group won, he shows he is proud of it, but if they lost, he acts down about it. After the scam with Ivor, he is seen near some sort of chicken machine, claiming he was "distracted" from trying to find Ivor. After you make a plan to make a slime block to break all of the chickens out of the machine to distract the usher, he, Olivia and Petra all get 2 slime balls. He helps Jesse get a boost to jump off the slime block. After they get inside, Axel is seen wanting to steal many of the items inside. Jesse has the option of letting Axel steal one of the potions. After Ivor arrives, Axel hides. When they reveal themselves, he threatens Ivor using his strength. Overview Appearance Axel is rather fat and tall, haves a monobrow, has short black hair, wears a green jacket, dark fingerless gloves, tan pants and sandals. Personality Axel is sort of odd, early throughout the game, he is cheerful and tries to lighten the mood by pranking Jesse and Olivia. He is a tough and protective companion, as he threatened Ivor for talking to Jesse in a mocking tone. Axel can be somewhat arrogant, blaming Petra's supposed death on Lukas for being a coward while she was attacked by the Wither Storm. When they found a way out of the Nether through another Nether portal, Axel tries to act brave and keeps stalling about going in first, proving that he is just as much of a coward as Lukas is. Axel's behaviour is strongly influenced by Magnus, whom he is a big fanboy of. They are both egotistical and pushy, and will constantly aggravate someone - Magnus constantly argues with Ellegaard and Axel goes against Olivia's choices and mistreats Lukas. His admiration of the greatest griefer, Magnus, may also be the reason he constantly wants to steal things. Items * Feathers Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Character Category:Main Characters